


Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Dreams

Natasha was watching Clint shoot at the range. 

He looked like the Greek God Apollo.

Shining and never missing. 

Suddenly Clint stopped shooting and looked at her.

The look he gave her was scorching. 

He came up to her, took her face in his hands snd kissed her.

Natasha kissed back. Clint's lips were as talented as his hands.

Natasha moaned.

She was drowning. 

She wanted more.  
_____________________

Beep..Beep

Natasha woke up to the sound of the alarm. 

She ran a hand through her hair.

'God, I am in love with him.' thought Natasha. 

She then went to get ready for her day.


End file.
